Blanket of Lies
by Syndicar
Summary: ElsAnna. Elsa wants to go back to high school, but not to learn. Being one of the biggest stars ever, all she wanted was to meet this girl she talks to online. But being a star doesn't really make it that easy for her. Elsa lies about her identity, name, and even... GENDER! How's she going to get out of this one... (This story will also have some Square Enix characters!)
1. Snow Lucis

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN. IF I DID, LITTLE EPISODES OF HIGH SCHOOL ELSANNA WILL BE OUT.**_

* * *

_"There's something beautiful and tragic in the fallout."_

_-Miss Jackson (Panic! At The Disco)_

* * *

News after news of the rising star Elsa Foster had everyone in a frenzy. Teenagers were crazy about her and adults absolutely adored her. Not only can she sing and act, but man can she dance! She was a symbol of perfection. It just seems like no one can get enough of this young star.

Elsa is a 17 year old teenager that had gotten into the industry when she first stepped through the doors of her high school at 15. Her manager had walked past her and said that he just _knew_ she would go big. Something about how _icy _she was and her piercing blue eyes can make you fall onto your knees and beg for her to punish you.. Okay, that part of the description is a tad bit weird. But, eh, people in the industry are all a bit cray cray.

But... Little do they know, Elsa was just a normal, lazy, hard headed teenage girl with too many needs.

* * *

"I'm telling you Oaken, going back to high school is good! Education is good!" The blonde exclaimed, snuggling back on her leather sofa clad in her Totoro onesie, hood up and all. She stare challengingly at the huge brunette man that was balding. Oaken sighs, tapping at the tablet in his hand and looking at the schedule he was telling Elsa about before he was rudely interrupted.

"Elsa, come on. High school is just a bunch of drama. Bunch of idiot kids. What if you get dragged into it. NOT ONLY THAT." He raised his voice at the last part seeing as the blonde was just about to interrupt yet again. "But people WILL recognize you. You do your education here as usual, okay. No drama, no news, no people trying to get to you. Safe." The teenager groan and rolls her eyes.

"I just want a good experience Oaks! I want to be like the other kids!"

"But you're not just a 'normal' kid, Elsa. Like, look at you." The man exclaims, looking her up and down. "Okay, maybe you look like a normal kid." The blonde grins goofily up at him. "But the way you act is arrogant and cocky." Elsa's eyes widen at that.

"Excuse me?! I am NOT arrogant.. And I deserve to be cocky." she snipped, lifting her chin up and crossing her arms across her chest. Her phone dings and lights up right beside her, causing her annoyed face to brighten up when she sees the name on the phone. Oaken shakes his head and sighs, knowing exactly who it was.

"I know you don't want to just go back to high school cause of 'experience' Elsa. I know how much you hated that place." The teen raises her eyebrows challengingly, looking at the big man but still typing madly away on her phone. "You want to go because of that girl you talk to online, right." Elsa's poker face falters slightly and she stops typing. "I knew it."

"Wait, wait, wait, Oaks! Come on man. Don't do this to me." she says, putting her phone down, panic arising. "So, yes, I want to get to know her! She doesn't even know who I am. She can't be any harm." the balding man grumbles a bit.

"Elsa, need I remind you that YOU also don't know who she is? you don't even know her name!" the pop star smiles a bit.

"i might not know her name, or know what she looks like, but someone like her... I think I can tell from miles away. She's so... Refreshing. No way someone like her can be any less than attractive." She finishes with a dreamy look on her face. Oaken sighs.

"If I allow you to go. You MUST do what I tell you to do, you hear?" Elsa immediately nodded her head, a big smile spreading across her face. "Good. I'll have to send Kristoff and Olaf with you as usual." The blonde's smile dissipates.

"Are you KIDDING, Oaks?!" The man shakes his head. "TOFFY LOOKS LIKE HE'S 30!" A distant 'hey' came from the front of the room where the two bodyguards were standing guard. "Olaf can, since he looks like an elementary kid." 'I do?' came from the other guard. Oaken crosses his arms, his patience wearing thin with Elsa's constant complaints.

"Elsa. You either take both or you will not be going to that damn high school." A groan erupts from the teen and she rubs her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Fine. You'll get all the paperworks and all that done for me right?" Oaken nods.

"How are you going to balance work with this school thing exactly?" Elsa scoffs.

"You underestimate me old man, just schedule my work after school. If things can't really be helped... then... I guess only really important meetings during school time."

"We'll we canceling a lot of events then. You'll have to take responsibilities for your actions if this gets out of hand. You know that right?" The teenager nods, smiling broadly.

"Of course I will! Everything will be fine." 'Sure it will' A sound came from one of the two bodyguards. Elsa picked up a tissue box and threw it across the room hoping it'll bounce off the door and hit the man... 'best throw ever' came the sarcastic voice once again. Elsa groans. Oaken shakes his head at their immaturity.

"I'm going to have to change your name. Or else people will be able to associate the name with you and they'll see you look alike no matter how much make over we do," Elsa's eyes twinkled at hearing that.

"SNOW. I call my name being Snow." Oaken grins, knowing she would say that.

"Snow what?"

"Snow Lucis."

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody! I hope everyone likes this first chapter :D I know I also have another story going on, but during school times I have like, this long 2 hour break so I like to just spend it writing if I have no homework! The other story is still going, and i'll try and get it out there ASAP. **


	2. Anna

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN FROZEN OR FINAL FANTASY. THEY ARE FROM DISNEY AND SQUARE ENIX. OR ELSE LIGHTNING WOULD HAVE BEEN MY WIFE.**

* * *

_"This is happiness, _

_I'm fearless and free,_

_with the open road and the world beneath my feet."_

_-No Parallel (Hands Like Houses)_

* * *

"Hey Anna! Did you hear about the new transfer? Like holy jeeeebus. Snow Lucis? That is SUCH a hot name." A short brunette girl exclaims, fanning herself with her hand. A red head lifts her head up at the mention of her name and raises an eyebrow at her friend.

"Okay, hot name, so what?" Her friend gives her a gasp in mock horror.

"Hot name must mean hot face!" Anna gives a light giggle.

"Rapunzel. You said that about Eugene.. Or should I say 'Flynn'" Rapunzel shakes her head and did a 'tsk tsk' motion with her finger.

"No, no, don't even bring him up. What a mistake." The red head lets out more giggles and goes back to the book she was reading. "Oh my jebus Anna. Why are you READING A GAME WALKTHROUGH." Anna's eyes widen at the loud volume of her friend's voice and looked around the library to see if anyone heard them.

"Punz! Keep your voice down man! And, this isn't JUST any walkthrough. I miss this game so much." The red head pouts, indicating to the 'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' walkthrough book she was reading. "I wish my nintendo still worked.." The brunette rolls her eyes.

"Just get the Wii, jeebs." Now it was Anna's time to gasp in horror.

"Its different, okay! I just get this.. Nostalgic feeling when I hold my old controllers." She lifts a finger up to wipe an imaginary stray tear. Her friend gives a wave of her hand, indicating she was done with all these weird game feels.

"Anyway, I talked to a friend that has seen this Snow Lucis, and holy mac and cheese, he is so.. unf." Anna furrows her eyes together.

"What does he look like?" Rapunzel smirks at that, knowing shes got Anna's attention now.

"Well..." The red head stares intently at the brunette. Waiting. "We're going to have to wait and see." She finishes and sticks out her tongue. Anna lets out a disappointed sigh, her anticipation gone.

"When does he start?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"Class, we have three new transfers. Please make them feel welcomed." Looking at the transfers now, he gestures for them to step up and introduce themselves. "Go ahead. Name and favorite sport please, since we are in gym." He gives them a smile.

A sandy blonde clad in a plaid shirt and skinny jeans clears his throat and stepped forward nervously, remembering the time he was last in high school. "Hey everyone. Name's Kris, and I'm into football and wrestling." Then a white haired boy adjusts his snapback and steps up to stand beside Kris, letting out a childish giggle, causing the class to giggle at his adorkableness.

"I'm Olaf, and I loveeee warm hugs." The gym teacher clears his throat.

"I don't think hugs are a sport, Olaf." The boy sighs.

"I like swimming and tennis!" Then, finally, the person everyone anticipates to introduce himself steps up onto the plate. With short swept back platinum bangs, piercing blue eyes, eyebrow piecing, and 3 cartilage piecing on one ear and 2 on the other, in loose v-neck tshirt and leather jacket and burgundy skinny jeans? Who wouldn't want to get to know such a person.

"Hey ladies." the voice smoothly came with a wink, a couple of thumps sounded. 'holy shit, did they just faint?!' someone exclaimed. "Um.. Are they alright?" the voice asked again, concern etched on his face. A 'yeah' came and he nodded, smiling warmly again. "And gents. I'm Snow, and I like badminton, basketball, volleyball.. I'm just really good with my hands." He winks again. The teacher steps in.

"Okay, okay, you. Before the rest of the class faints, we better put you to a stop." 'Snow' snickers a bit and steps aside right when the gym's door open, effectively hitting 'Snow' on the shoulder causing him to give a girlish shout. Kristoff and Olaf suppresses their laughter at 'Snow's' flushed face from letting out a weird sound.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" A girl says, bowing in front of 'Snow', her face flushed in embarrassment. Snow gives out a light chuckle.

"Its alright, I'm not hurt." he says, resting his hand on the red headed girl's shoulder. The girl lets out a sigh of relief and looks up to gaze right into those damn piercing blue eyes. Snow also gaze back into teal, his jaw going slack. For some reason his heart went up a notch and was beating rapidly away. "Uh, um, uh. I-I'm Snow!" His voice went up a pitch, giving the girl his hand to shake. The girl smiles nervously back and tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm Anna.." She says shyly, reaching over to take the soft hand. The gesture causing Snow to blush greatly. Once they touched, Anna felt a strange warmth flood through her body and she didn't want to let the hand go but that would have been strange so she nervously retracted her arm.

"Hi.." Snow says softly. Anna looks up into his eyes again.

"H-hi!" The red head breaks out of the gaze and tucks another stray hair behind her ear. Everyone was watching but they didn't seem to notice as they were more focussed on avoiding each other's gazes and also trying to stare when the other wasn't looking, resulting in a very... awkward situation.

So, the teacher just ignores them and continues his talking, going on about the rules of the sport and etc.

Rapunzel snickers a bit behind her hand at the scene before her before rushing forward to pull her friend away since everyone was sort of just stuck watching the two awkward teens interact with mild amusement, teacher droning in the background.

"Anna! Come on! We're doing badminton today!" The red head's eyes light up at that.

"Really?! Yay! I love badminton." Snow's smile widen.

"Me too! Would you like to play with me?" Anna looks at him with an even wider grin. "I mean, partner up with me. Not play with me!" 'not that I wouldn't want you to.' he mutters the last part.

"Of course! We can do doubles or something?" Anna smiles reassuring at him. Rapunzel nods her head excitedly.

"I'm Rapunzel, hi Snow!" Snow bows in acknowledgment. Smirking at the brunette. Kristoff and Olaf came up behind the trio and asked to talk to Snow for a bit.

Reassuring that he'll meet up with them when the teacher dismiss them to play, he went to the washroom with the 2 bodyguards.

"Elsa! Are you okay?" Kristoff asks, gripping on the shoulder the door smacked into.

"Toffy, i'm fine! It doesn't even hurt," Elsa said, irritated. Olaf nods at Kristoff.

"Yeah, Kris, don't be too overprotective, people will wonder why."

"You guys better not forget, Snow, i'm Snow! Alright? A teenage boy." The two nodded. "Anyway, i'm going to partner up with Anna and her friend okay? You guys have fun." Olaf smirks.

"You two totally connected." Elsa blushes prettily.

"Lets see how it'll go."

Returning back to the gym, the teacher was still droning on about how the scores in badminton worked, which line is out, blah blah blah. Elsa.. No, Snow, looks over 'his' shoulder at the cute red head, giving her a smile. Anna smiles shyly back and gives a little wave.

"Alright, we'll be doing king's court. Everybody partner up!" Elsa hears and immediately, her line of sight zoomed onto the red head. It felt like there was just so much obstacles (humans) to go through. Female after female went up and talked to the platinum blonde, hoping to get a chance to befriend the 'mysterious' blue eyed specimen. Oh, if they knew. The female turned male didn't even look away from the object of his desires as the most gorgeous girl in Arendale High School came up to him.

"Hey! I'm Serah, how about I sh-" Elsa just walked right past her. The pink haired girl watched him go, her hand midair from the handshake she thought she was going to get from the drop dead gorgeous boy. It was totally drop dead. Drop dead embarrassing. Her friends gaped with her, unbelieving their eyes as the boy went to the nerd/geek, whatever she was. Serah clenches her fist and she gritted her teeth, it was obvious that she was not a person to be denied.

Now standing in front of the red head, Elsa ran a hand through her perfect platinum hair in nervousness as Anna was just finishing a conversation with a fellow classmate. When their eyes meet again, a blush consumes her face and she gives him a smirk.

"Ready to go?" She asked, holding out her hand for him to take. "Come, lets go get our racquets." Elsa just dopily smiled and grasped onto her soft hand, feeling a slight thrill from the pounding heart within him.

When they finally got all their equipments and all, Anna finally notices what the blonde was wearing. "Um, so.. You like front of back?" Elsa questioned. Anna shook her head.

"Wait, wait. You have to change. You can't run in skinnies.. and your clothes will get smelly from the sweat." Elsa's eyes widen and looked at herself.

"Oh shoot. You're right. I don't have any clothes to change into though..." Anna just smiles and took his hand again to drag him to the entrance of the male's change room.

"Don't worry, in the change room they should have spare T-shirts and shorts. You can wear those." Elsa nodded and caressed her thumb on Anna's hand for a second before telling her she'll be right back.

Coming out in smelly clothes was not something Elsa planned. The clothes that Anna had talked about was more like a lost and found and they were all too oversized for the young girl. They also smelled like rotten meat. "Eugh. You've got to be kidding me." The female groaned to herself and pulled on the shirt. Making her way to Anna, she dreaded how the red head would react to seeing her so... unclass. Whatever that means.

"Hey! You're back! Looking good." Anna comments, winking at her, a slight blush still on her cheeks. Or maybe that blush was always there? Who knows. When she stepped closer to her, however, she made the exact same face Elsa made when she discovered the clothes. "Eugh. But smell bad." The blonde laughs at Anna's facial expression, going even closer to her now. Anna's eyes widen. "Oh dear jebus no. Don't you dare take another step towards me." Elsa does. "Stop! You're killing me." Anna tried with a serious face but her voice came out with a slight giggle.

"Never!" Elsa couldn't help but giggle too, since Anna's giggle was just way too cute to resist. She places her hands on either side of Anna's waist and the red head was full on laughing now.

"S-stop! I'm ticklish!" Elsa just slipped her arms around her waist and pulled the girl even closer to her. Anna's breath hitched. Elsa felt weak kneed. The slight blush becomes a tomato when she looks up to look right into the blondes blue iris. Biting down on her bottom lip, all she could think was 'oh hot damn. HOT DAMN.' While Elsa's mind completely shut itself down as she examined the girl's face. Her eyes hooded now, she couldn't help but narrow her line of sight onto Anna's freckles and she just wanted to move in and see if she could lick them off. Not that she wanted them to be off, but she was just weird.

"SNOW! ANNA! This is a class. Do that in your own time, with no one around preferably." Elsa stumbles on her own feet when she hears the thundering voice and that resulted in her falling back, bringing Anna down with her.

"Oof!" The red head produced, falling flat on Elsa. Their foreheads smacked together causing even more pain. With a slight dizzying motion, Anna manages to open her eyes to see that she was still _really_ close to the blonde. Close enough that their lips were touching but not really touching. Anna immediately pushed herself up, feeling embarrassed and hot. "A-are you alright?" Elsa still had her eyes closed so she had no idea how close they had been.

"Yeah, no problem at all." The blonde manages out, cringing at the pain on her back where she had fallen on. Anna gave her a hand and hefted her up. Once they were both standing, Elsa rests her hand upon the red heads back. "Now, let's go whoop some ass." Anna giggled and lifted her hand for a high five.

* * *

**A/N: Ehe, hi everyone! ;P As some of you may have already noticed, I have incorporated some of Final Fantasy characters on here (Snow, Lucis (Noctis), Serah..) and it won't be stopping here :3 Hope you guys don't mind. I'm a huge gamer and i've been playing Final Fantasy since I was about 5 so I really couldn't help myself! Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter :3 **

**Don't worry, my other story is slowly coming along xD I have a very hard time writing that one right now and this one is flowing a lot more easier for me probably cause its in a high school setting. **

**Thank you for reading! If you have any questions, comments, criticism to make this story better, please give me a review or PM. I really do want to get better at writing and you will definitely help me tons no matter how much hate you give :3 **

**Thanks! **


	3. Serah Farron

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN, BIG HERO 6 OR ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS. :( **

_"I think you and I.. Better go with the flow."_

_ \- Lurk (The neighborhood)_

* * *

"Ugh. Tell me you saw how Anna was flirting with Snow. It is infuriating. What does that geek have that I don't?!" Serah rants to another pink haired person whose face remains impassive.

"I didn't see." She says emotionlessly as she just sits there and glances at the raging girl. Serah scowls at the lack of response, even though she knew by now that no matter what she does, she won't be able to get anything from the girl.

"But Light! You have to help me. Sisters got each others' backs right?" the girl pouts, placing her hand on her sister's forearm. Lightning sighs and looks at her boyfriend from the corner of her eyes, silently asking for help. The raven haired boy had his hands between his head and the wall, looking annoyed.

"Light ain't going to be doing anymore dirty work for you Serah." The boy says and the younger pink haired girl snaps her eyes to him and gives a fake smile.

"What? I'm not asking for much, just something that'll stop that Anna girl from messing with my Snow." Lightning shakes her head, beginning to feel a headache.

"Stop. Serah. I'm not going to be doing anything; and please, don't mess with Anna." Seeing Serah about to burst, Lightning quickly looks at her boyfriend. "Noct, lets go." Noctis smirks.

"Aye aye, finally." the couple quickly leaves, leaving a seething girl behind, her hand in fists and fire in her eyes.

"Then I'll just have to deal with her myself." She hisses.

* * *

"So, Kris and Olaf, why'd you guys transfer here?" Rapunzels asks the two guys that were walking beside her. Kristoff looks over at his comrade and back to the brunette.

"We're orphans. Snow too. So when I turned 18, I decided we should all move together since we've always been together since kids, you know?" it wasn't bad for something he thought of right on the spot. But now he knew he had to make sure that they had a concrete story thought up if someone were to ask these type of questions again. He chastised himself for forgetting about a coverup story and hoped Elsa didn't get asked the same question.

"Oh I see.. No wonder you guys are so close. Could you possibly.. Tell me more about Snow?" Rapunzel asked hesitantly, hoping she didn't offend the sandy blonde by mentioning his friend. Kristoff gives her a skeptic look.

"Why...?" The brunette flushes bright red at the accusing tone.

"Well, since he and Anna seems to have a thing going on.. I just want to make sure he's good to my friend." Olaf giggles beside her and slings an arm around her shoulder in a side hug.

"Oh don't you worry Raps! Els- Else we wouldn't be his friend either if he did!" Olaf's confidence simmered at the slip but he managed to savage it. Kristoff gives him an 'i'm proud' look.

"Raps?!" Rapunzel hissed, crossing her arms. "That is possibly the worse nickname i've EVER heard!" Olaf wasn't phased at all by her angered look.

"But I like it! it makes us sound close!" He wiggles his eyebrows at her. Rapunzel rolls her eyes.

"Fine. In that case i'm calling you Laffy." Olaf pales.

"Oh jebus, please no." Rapunzel sticks out her tongue and runs forward to get into the cafeteria.

"THATS WHAT YOU GET!" She yelled out across her shoulder before disappearing around the corner to the gigantic eatery. Then she reappeared and hissed at him. "AND JEBUS IS MY THING. DON'T TAKE MY WORD." Kristoff clutches his stomach in laughter.

"Oh jebu- Oh no, me too." He starts crackling again. "Man I like that girl!" Olaf shoots him a look.

"I call dibs!" Olaf wiggles his eyebrows. Kristoff went into another round of laughter.

"Olaf! We're both way too old!" The white haired boy gasps at being called old.

"Excuse me! I'm only 23!" Thankfully the hallway was empty at this time as the students all ate at the cafeteria.

"And how old is Rapunzel?" Kristoff asks after his laughter subsides.

"17... BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER. She'll be 18 this year so we're only 5 years apart." Kristoff raises his hand up in surrender.

"Okay man, alright. Good luck" Olaf huffs and they finally made their way across the doors to enter the cafeteria. "Alright, now, where could they be.." The cafeteria was huuugee, there were about 5 big, wide step like platforms with stairs leading up each one. It also seemed like it was a clique thing too, seeing as Elsa was way up on the top with a pink haired girl and Anna was a couple of platforms lower glaring at the girl. Elsa looked really damn uncomfortable and Kristoff knew something was up.

"What is going on..." Olaf wonders out loud when he sees Rapunzel get dragged back by Anna when she suddenly stood up and flared her nostrils at the people on the uppermost platform.

"Come on Olaf, stop daydreaming. Elsa needs us." Kristoff grits out, feeling anger rise as he sees Elsa stare at him hopefully. Ascending up the stairs up to the platform took a lot of time and energy and by the end of the ascend Kristoff was panting madly. His hands grasp his knee in exhaustion. Olaf was no better and he felt like laughing at them both when he saw an escalator on the other side. "You've GOT to be kidding me." He exclaims to himself, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Snow! What are you doing up here?" Olaf asked, getting right to the point. The sandy blonde sees Elsa stumble to explain herself and he knew immediately that the girl wanted to leave.

"H-Hey guys! Um, Serah here asked me to join her... Ehehe..." Elsa rarely or never stutters, well, until she was talking to Anna, that is. But right at this moment her voice came out scared and nervous. The girl named Serah stood up and walked over to the two still panting boys and took out her hand.

"Hi, i'm Serah! Serah Farron. This is my crew." She gestures with her other hand at the people behind her. It was definitely unsettling and weird. Since everyone of her 'crew' members wore uniforms. This school wasn't a private school nor was a uniform mandatory or made as a choice here. So.. why were they wearing uniforms?

"I'm Kris... and this is Olaf." he stares at the pink haired girl warily before giving her a handshake.

"Great! You guys can go back now." Olaf and Kristoff look at each other then back at the girl that was now making her way back towards Elsa.

"Back where...?" Olaf asks innocently. Not knowing that the girl practically just 'dismissed' them. Serah and couple of her other crew members laugh.

"You guys aren't allowed here." Lightning spoke, lifting her head from her book. "Snow isn't either." Serah glares at her sister.

"But Snow is an exception." Lightning shakes her head.

"You're forgetting something here, Serah." Her older sister snaps the book shut and stands up. Elsa feels her skin prick in goosebumps. "I'm the leader." The blonde swore she saw Serah shiver in fear but it was only momentarily. "If you have a problem, talk to Fang. I'm finished talking to a spoiled kid like you." Serah's mouth gaped open in shock.

The cafeteria went deadly quiet. Elsa looks around the place and saw that everyone was staring at Lightning with a flabbergasted expression, everyone except Noctis who was trying his best to keep a straight face but was failing miserably. "Oh man!" He laughs out after a few seconds, everyone's face turns towards him now. "Babe, that was beyond sexy." he states, biting down on his bottom lip and giving Lightning the bedroom eyes. Lightning glares at him, frowning at his inappropriateness.

"Shut up Noct." She grits out. Noctis's eyes shine in mischievousness.

"Make me." He breathes out. Aaaaand you probably don't want to know the rest.

Elsa slumps down next to Anna and grins at the red head. "Man that was scary!" She reaches down between their body to grab hold onto Anna's hand and intertwining them causing the red head to be red faced too. "Does Lightning usually do that?" she asks, her thumb caressing Anna's. Everyone around the table looks on at the couple in confusion, seeing as Anna was blushing super hard but Elsa had said nothing to create such a reaction. The younger girl tightens her grip and wetted her lips.

"N-no." She curses her stutter. "Lightning hardly talks at all... Shes also never used her right as 'the leader'." A brunette clears her throat suddenly, startling the couple away from their attention on each other. Kristoff clears his throat.

"So. How'd she even get you to go up with her anyway?" He asks. Elsa gives him a side glance.

"Well..."

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"So what do you have for lunch today?" The red head asks, bumping her shoulder into the blonde's. Elsa gives a wide grin at the adorableness of the younger girl.

"Just some nutella sandwiches and strawberries." Anna's eyes light up at the mention of nutella.

"I LOVE NUTELLA." Elsa giggles when Anna loops her arm through hers. "I love chocolate!"

"I do too! I love anything... sweet." She finishes with a wink.

"Snow, you're such a flirt." The red head says, her face going red. Elsa lifts an eyebrow.

"Really? C-" But then she was suddenly cut off as she sees Anna collide with someone. She immediately goes to catch her before she falls on her butt.

"Oof." Anna lets out, groaning. The girl Anna bumped into turned around and glared at her. "Serah.." Anna grits out when she sees who it was.

"Anna. What was that for?" The pink haired girl says, glaring at her. But then she saw Elsa and she gives a smile. "Hi Snow! I don't believe we've met." Elsa looks up and finally notices the cute pink haired girl. She couldn't help it. Serah was attractive, so she let out a blush.

"H-hi? I'm Snow." The girl lets out a giggle and Elsa felt uneasy.

"I know that, silly! I'm Serah." She gives the blonde a hand. Elsa, thinking it was for a handshake goes and grips on it only to be pulled right up, causing Anna to plop right to the floor. "Oops." Elsa's eyes widen.

"Anna! Are you alright?" But Serah holds her back.

"Come on Snow! I'll show you my crew. If you want to survive in this dreadful place, you better have the RIGHT company." Elsa furrows her brow in confusion.

"What? That's alright. I'm going to eat with Anna." Serah gives her a look.

"You don't want Anna to get in trouble do you?" The blonde shakes her head no. "Then you better follow me."

* * *

"And that's how it went down. To be fair she was like, gripping on me so tight I was losing circulation. So I decided to follow her. Sorry Anna." Elsa gives the red head a small smile. Anna was about to speak but was cut off by one of her friends.

"Anna, maybe you should introduce your friends..?" A brunette says, winking at Elsa. Anna, seeing this, felt her face turn even redder. But in anger and possessiveness.

"Right.." Anna looks around the table. "Everyone, this is Snow, Kristoff, and Olaf." The two guys plus girl said their 'hi's' simultaneously. "And this is Belle," Belle gives a little 'sexy' hey at Elsa. Elsa doesn't even notice, her attention on the brunette no less than a millisecond, making Anna chuckle lightly at Belle's aggravated face. "Jack, Hiro, Baymax, and Marshmellowwwww." Anna ended with a giggle. Marshmallow threw a marshmallow at her.

"My name is Melody guys! Not Marshmallow..." the pale blonde grumbles, stuffing more marshmallows in her mouth. Everyone around the table laughs.

"Marshmallows!" Baymax shouts out, startling the three newcomers to death. Baymax was a big chubby fellow with no hair. He actually looked like a big baby.

"Baymax lower your voice maybe?!" Hiro says, giving him a glare. Hiro, a black hair little dude that was about a third of Baymax. He looks and sounds Japanese.

"Looower vooooice" The big baby drawled out, bring his index finger up to his lips in a shh. He looks and sounds like a baby. Everyone lets out a soft sigh.

"Hmm, I was never into guys, but I think maybe me and you should try something." Jack winks, leaning over closer to Kristoff. The big sandy blonde chokes on the water he was taking a swig of and coughs violently. "Oh, good thing I know mouth to mouth." Kristoff immediately sucks a breath in to stop his hacking.

"Jack! Stop that!" Anna chuckles. "Jack here always joke like that. Don't believe anything he says." Kristoff smirks and his eyes brighten in mischievousness.

"Oh really? Well, Jack..." He slides his arms around the broad shoulder of the other and leans in towards his ear. "I'm gay." Jack's eyes widen and he sat straight up, jaw slack. Kristoff brings his hand to hold onto Jack's chin, making him look at him.

"And you're definitely my type." Now it was Jack's turn to choke.

"I-I-I'll see you guys later!" Once he left, Kristoff let out a barking laugh.

"Man I got him. Too easy." Elsa raises an eyebrow.

"What'd you say to him?" She ask, sucking on a strawberry. The sandy blonde lifts his shoulders in a shrug.

"The usual 'i'm gay' line." Elsa chuckles.

"Kris. You are gay." Kristoff's eyes widen.

"Well jeez! You didn't have to say that so loud!" He says, smacking Elsa behind the head.

"GAY!" Baymax screeches.

"BAYMAX!"

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! :) Hehe i'm so excited for Big Hero 6! So I couldn't help myself with this one either hahahaha. I hope everyone has had a great weekend.**

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews and especially for reading this :') You guys are awesome!**

**Till next time~**


End file.
